Yes There Is a Santa Clause
by tmag71
Summary: Just a one-shot featuring our Cartwills at Christmas time


Karen looked at her son, Nathan, through the rear view mirror and her heart broke. The trip to see Santa at the mall had not gone as expected and now she feared her son's Christmas was ruined. He was good natured but he also had enough of his father's temperament for her to know she shouldn't press the topic. When he was ready Nathan would talk to his parent's about what happened.

As his mother pulled up to their home the little boy unbuckled himself and then turned to unbuckle his sister's car seat. At five he was two years older than Samantha and he loved the role of big brother. When Karen turned off the car off and opened the back door both of her children were eager to get down. Together they made their way up to the front door where Karen with her arms full struggled to unlock it. Once it finally opened, Nathan wasted no time in running upstairs where Karen could hear the door to his room close shut.

Samantha on the other hand ran into the living room calling for her father. "Daddy," her small voice echoed. "Daddy, where are you?" Karen smiled as she saw her husband coming from the garage. The plan had been for Karen to take their children to see Santa while he stayed behind to assemble gifts Santa would deliever the next morning. With Samantha's back to him Derek scooped his unsuspecting daughter into his arms. She squealed in delight and her giggles filled the warm. "You scared me."

"Did I now," Derek smothered her face in kisses. "I'm sorry Angel." He looked around and not seeing his son asked "Where's Nathan?"

"He's mad," Samantha answered.

"Hey baby girl why don't you go change and then we can watch a movie." Karen suggested. The little girl excitedly agreed and ran upstairs.

"What happened?" Derek asked his voice full of concern.

"Some snot nose kid pulled Santa's beard off and started to yell Santa isn't real." Karen explained. It took twenty minutes to catch the brat but in the meantime all the other children didn't know what to think and began to cry. Nathan didn't say a word he just walked away." Derek tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "It's not funny," his wife pouted. "What happens if Nathan doesn't believe in Santa anymore, he's only five?"

"I didn't believe and I turned out alright." Her husband reasoned.

"Really? That explains a lot." She teased earning a tickle. "Fine I surrender." She laughed. "But seriously Derek, I don't want his Christmas ruined."

"I'll talk to him, Love." He kissed her neck. "No worries." He released her and began to walk upstairs. He paused when he reached his son's door and knocked a few times.

"Come in," he heard Nathan's voice followed by a small sniffle. When he opened the door he saw his son lying on the bed tightly holding onto his favorite blanket. He furiously attempted to wipe the tears off his cheek but gave up and turned away instead.

"Hey buddy, everything alright?" Derek inquired. "You know it's alright to cry."

"You won't think I'm a baby?" Nathan turned to face his father.

"Never; if crying makes someone a baby then I am the biggest baby." The Brit responded. "I cried when your mother married me, I cried when she told me she was having you and I cried when you were born." He ruffled his son's hair. "It takes a man to be able to show people how he feels." He assured. "You want to tell me what happened to make you cry?"

"Santa isn't real," he sniffled.

"What makes you so sure?" His father questioned.

"Because the girl at the mall pulled his beard off and he wasn't really fat either, she poked his stomach."

"Can I let you in on a secret," Derek looked at his son. "I've never told anyone not even your mother so its between us." Nathan nodded in anticipation. "I know Santa is real." At his father's declaration Nathan's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Because he made a wish come true that only he knew about." Derek answered.

"What was the wish?"

"I wished for your mother to love me," he replied. "You see buddy, before I met your mommy I wasn't very nice. Not everyone liked me and they told your mom to stay away." Nathan waited for his father to continue.

"But mommy loves you now. She kisses you and everything." He crinkled his nose in disgust. Derek chuckled at his son's reaction.

"She does but it wasn't always like that. For a little while, your mother liked someone else. She didn't want me to hurt her feelings so she decided we should be friends." He informed his son. "The fact she didn't to be with me made me angry and hurt and I was even meaner. When Christmas came I made a wish. I told Santa if he could get your mom to love me, than I would change. I would do anything to prove to her how much I loved her, even if it meant being nice to people I didn't really like."

"What happened?"

"On Christmas Eve, your Aunt Julia invited me to her house. She told me your Mom would be there so I decided to go. Aunt Julia was the only one who knew how much I loved your mommy."

"Why didn't she tell her?"

"Because, loving me was something your mom had to figure out all on her own."

"Did you tell her, did you tell mommy when you saw her." Nathan couldn't wait he urged his father to continue.

"I never got the chance too because when I got to Aunt Julia's house, your mommy was already gone. She had left with her date, the man she had gone with."

"Mommy went to a party with someone else?" His son asked sheer shock in his voice.

"Yes, and I was so sad because I thought I would never get to tell your mom how much I loved her. "

"What did you do?"

"I left your Aunt Julia's house and all I wanted to do was drink so that I could forget how hurt I was. When I saw that it was almost midnight I decided to go home. I needed to see for myself if maybe just maybe Santa had listened to me."

"No one knew you had made a wish?" Nathan questioned.

"Nope, I never told anyone what I had wished for that Christmas." His father confirmed. "So imagine my surprise when I got to my apartment and the doorman told me I had a guest. He pointed to the sofa in the lobby and can you guess who was asleep?'

His son's eyes danced with excitement "Mommy?"

"Yup, you mom was asleep. I walked over to her and I couldn't believe she was real. I was afraid to touch her, but when I did, her eyes opened. I helped her up and I led her to the elevator."

"Did you tell her?"

Derek smiled "I did. I told her how much I loved her and I told her I never wanted to let her go."

"What did she say?"

"She told me she loved me too and that wishes do come true."

"Did Santa tell her about your wish?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but the fact that she came to find me and she loved me too, was enough for me to know Santa is real. Because only Santa could make someone as beautiful and caring as your mother fall in love with a scrooge like me."

His son laughed, "You're not a scrooge daddy. And I don't care what anyone says, Santa is real because he made you my daddy."

Derek kissed his son's head "Santa gave me the best gift in your mom because without her I wouldn't have you and Samantha. Now what do you say we go downstairs and watch some movies?"

"I love you daddy." Nathan kissed his father's cheek. "Do you think maybe Santa will make my wish come true this year?" He asked as he changed into sweat pants.

"What did you wish for?" Derek asked.

"A puppy," the little boy smiled.

His father laughed, Nathan had been asking for a puppy for several months now and the couple had adopted one the day before. Thankfully Julia was keeping it for them at her place. Derek would be picking it up after the children went to sleep. "I think that might be possible, you have been a good boy after all."

"I have, I've even been nice to Samantha when she takes my toys." The little boy sighed. Derek laughed.

"So you have," he answered opening the door wider for his son to exit. "I'll be down in a minute pick a movie out with your sister." He instructed. Waiting for his son to turn the corner Derek called out to his wife. "I know you're there Love." He smiled.

Karen gave a sheepish grin as she exited the bedroom across the hall. She walked up to her husband and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Derek Wills. What you did for your son it's amazing."

"I meant every word; you were the best Christmas gift Santa ever gave me." He whispered in her ear, his voice full of lust. She smiled and let out a small moan when his lips nibbled her ear.

"Yes I'm lucky Santa thought you had been a good boy because that night you were certainly naughty." Karen replied as her lips captured his. Their kiss was about to deepen when two tiny voices called out "Mommy Daddy we're ready."

The couple pulled apart "Santa will be waiting for his naughty gift later Mrs. Wills." He informed with a spank to his wife's bottom.

"Derek," she squealed. "Just wait Santa, naughty won't begin to describe what awaits you." She replied before leaving him with the anticipation of the Christmas night to come. Ever since Karen became his on Christmas Eve six years ago, the Brit believed in Santa unconditionally and so far the white bearded man was batting 100%.


End file.
